


Roommate

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: Doyoung had never been advised on what to do when you accidentally saw your roommate and senior having sex with someone.[Second chapter added]





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung had been studying in the library and had accidentally fallen asleep. At midnight he was awoken by the gentle hand of the librarian. He was supposed to go home earlier than midnight to appease his roommate, Taeyong, who was a light sleeper and was very particular about going to bed at the same time each night.

They weren't especially close. Taeyong was older, and he had something of a quiet and moody disposition so they didn't speak much. Doyoung knew that as long as he was tidy and didn't make too much noise, his roommate would happy enough and they could live harmoniously without any fighting.

Doyoung quickly packed up his books and rushed back to his room. He expected that Taeyong would have already gone to bed, but he could see a light under the crack of the door so perhaps he was still up. He pried open the door slowly. When he had opened the door enough to be able to see Taeyong, he froze.

Taeyong was facing him directly. He was on his bed, positioned on his hands and knees. He was entirely naked, and his white arms gripped the edge of his mattress fiercely. His nipples were dark and stiff, his lips parted and his eyes were unfocused. The most shocking sight was the larger boy positioned behind him, whose hands were holding tightly onto Taeyong's hips. Their facial expressions mirrored each other.

Doyoung quickly closed the door. His shock had led him to stare for too long and they had no doubt noticed him. Feeling confused and embarrassed, he headed back to the street and passed another hour in a late night café. By that time he was yawning uncontrollably, and thinking it would probably be safe, he went back into the student accommodation.

Taeyong was still awake, but this time he was calmly making his bed, wearing some baggy pyjamas. Doyoung wondered how he could walk around so normally after having been taken behind like an animal. Surely it must have been a little painful?

He looked up at Doyoung. "I thought you said you were staying with your parents this weekend?"

Doyoung rubbed the back of his neck. "No, that's next weekend."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Uh... that's fine." He was about to add, _I didn't see anything_ , but that was pretty much an admission that he _had_ seen something, and besides, they'd definitely seen each other face to face.

Doyoung had never been advised on what to do when you accidentally saw your roommate and senior having sex with someone, or what to do when you accidentally discovered that your roommate and senior liked men. Should he somehow try to communicate that he didn't mind? Or should he avoid the topic altogether?

And who was that other guy? Was he a student too? And were they a couple?

Doyoung tossed and turned in his bed. These thoughts were keeping him awake. When he rolled his head over to the other side, he caught a glimpse of Taeyong in his own bed, fast asleep, his chest moving up and down slightly with his breathing. He looked so innocent and ordinary.

 

 

The next weekend, as Doyoung lay in his bed at his parent's house, he wondered if Taeyong had invited that boy over again. It might have been a one night stand, but for some reason Doyoung felt sure that Taeyong was going to take advantage of having the room to himself that weekend. He gazed at the new clock his mother had put up since he'd moved out, a large and ugly green thing, and as it ticked he thought about Taeyong getting fucked in a rhythmic pace. Did it feel good? Did he feel empty without it? Did he celebrate the fact that Doyoung was gone and he could be alone with his lover again?

Doyoung didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about it. He somehow felt invested.

 

 

The following week Doyoung went to a jazz night at the campus cafe. He went with his friends and he scribbled out bits of his music theory homework as he listened to the student musicians take the stage.

"This guy is good," said his friend as he nudged Doyoung's shoulder.

Doyoung put his book away to focus on the performance. A pianist took to the stage and bowed to the audience with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"He seems shy," Doyoung said.

"Wait till you see him play."

"What's his name?"

"Johnny Seo. Third year."

Johnny Seo stretched his fingers as he sat at the stool, and his expression became serious. He played a lively standard and the chatter in the cafe died down, as everyone turned to watch him.

The other people at the table tapped their feet, but Doyoung was frowning. Johnny Seo seemed familiar to him now. He'd probably seen him before at a previous jazz night, but he felt as though he'd seen him more recently. As the song built up to a climax Doyoung watched his face and then he recognised where he had seen that intense expression before. It was the same look of desire and concentration he had seen on the face of the boy who had taken Taeyong from behind that night in their room. This must be Taeyong's lover. The song was over and everyone clapped. Doyoung belatedly clapped too but he felt winded in the gut.

Johnny Seo, now shy and smiling again, stepped off the small stage and walked towards their table. Doyoung's friend waved him over to talk.

"Great performance Johnny. Are you going to the gala this year?"

Doyoung kept his head down and distracted himself with homework while they chatted politely. He looked up to see that Johnny Seo was looking at him.

"You seem familiar," he said. "Have we met before?"

Doyoung stood up and bowed deeply. "I'm your underclassman," he said.

"Cool. I hope I'll see you around."

"Sure. Nice to meet you."

Doyoung watched him leave. His friend chuckled. "You seem a little dazzled..."

 

 

When they were together in the room that Friday night, Taeyong cleared his throat to get Doyoung's attention.

Doyoung had been folding his laundry onto the bed. "Yes?"

"I'm just letting you know that I'll have Johnny come around again tomorrow night." He didn't make eye contact with Doyoung as he spoke.

Doyoung felt his cheeks burn. "Oh, right. So do you want me to stay out tomorrow night?"

Taeyong answered sarcastically. "Well sure. Unless you want to watch..."

 

 

In some ways it was good that Taeyong had mentioned Johnny to him, since it helped to clear the air. They both now knew that the other knew, and Taeyong understood that Doyoung was cool with it.

He planned to spend Saturday night in the 24 hour suite of the library, since he had an assignment he hoped to finish off early. He returned to his room in the afternoon to charge his phone, and while it was charging he took a nap. When he woke it was later than he expected. The view from the window was totally dark and he could hear voices from outside the room. Taeyong had already come back with his boyfriend and he was putting the key into the door.

Doyoung panicked. It would have been perfectly fine, rational even, for Doyoung to apologise and make his exit, but in the heat of the moment he couldn't think straight so he threw himself onto the floor and hid under the bed.

The light came on and two pairs of feet walked past his head. They seated themselves on Taeyong's bed which was directly across. Doyoung could see their bodies from the waist down.

"What did you think of the gala?"

"It was better than last year."

"The singers were the best. I was impressed by the girls."

"I'll find that video I was telling you about. Just a minute."

Doyoung held his breath. They were only having mundane conversation but it was still too embarrassing to climb out now. He would have to wait until they left the room.

But it didn't seem as though they would move any time soon. They were leaning into each other, watching something on an iPad with shared headphones, occasionally murmuring. Doyoung closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

He turned his head again when he heard sighs and moans, and the sticky sound of lips breaking apart. Taeyong's leg was still hanging over the edge of the bed, but now Johnny was on his knees and holding himself over Taeyong. Doyoung couldn't see it, but he could hear their kisses.

"I'm so glad I can finally be alone with you. You have no idea how crazy I get trying to restrain myself around you in public."

Doyoung recognised the sound of Taeyong's sigh. "I know. I feel the same."

The words were muffled by their kissing. "I've missed you so badly."

"I've missed you too. I want it to be special for you today."

Doyoung could hear the sounds of pants being unzipped. He clenched his eyes shut and opened them when he detected that a pair of trousers had been thrown near his head. They didn't block his vision so he could still see that Taeyong was walking around the room. When they were back on the bed he saw two pairs of naked legs entwined.

By this stage Doyoung was glued to the sight and he couldn't look away. Then Taeyong moved to the side and Doyoung could only see Johnny. He was seated at the edge of the mattress, naked from the waist down, and his erection stood red and swollen. Taeyong's hand came back into view, stroking Johnny's hardness with tender movements. Johnny seemed restless and wound up.

Doyoung could not take his eyes off it. He knew it was wrong to stare, wrong to even be there, but the sight was so impressive. It was large but Taeyong handled it so well - he must have touched it many times before. Doyoung's view of the cock was then obscured by Taeyong's head as he crouched in front. Taeyong was naked all over. He squatted like a frog at first, but then adjusted himself onto his knees. Holding Johnny by the thighs, he moved forward to take Johnny into his mouth and Doyoung had a clear, semi close up view of Taeyong's bare ass. He arched his back like a cat as he sucked on his lover. Doyoung could see that he was virtually hairless. It was not hard to imagine Taeyong being fastidious about his grooming, as he was fastidious about many things.

He had been staring at his roommate's well groomed ass for almost a minute before he realised what he was doing, so he clenched his eyes shut again. This time when he opened them, Taeyong had readjusted himself to get easier access and Johnny was stroking his hair. He pulled back and detached himself from the cock, that was still red and hard, and now wet with saliva.

"Do you wanna fuck me?"

"Yeah," Johnny said.

_Yeah,_ Doyoung thought. _Please get it over with._ His pants were almost bursting at the seams and he was desperate to get out from under the bed. But he was also trembling with anticipation at the thought that Taeyong was about to be taken again.

They had moved to the bed now and Doyoung could hear them murmuring and laughing. Taeyong made a deep groan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"What if your roommate comes back?"

"He said he'd be out all night."

"But it looks like he left his phone on the charger. He might need to come back and get it."

"Oh-- Fuck it, I don't care!"

Johnny laughed. "You liked it anyway didn't you? You wanted him to see you getting fucked by me. Wouldn't you like him to walk in again, see you getting pounded by my dick?"

Taeyong released a loud moan as he was pushed into the mattress. If Doyoung moved his head, he could just see where their two bodies were connecting, Johnny on his knees rocking into Taeyong with a jerky motion. They stayed this way for some time.

Johnny groaned loudly when he came, pushing out the last drops of his orgasm until at last he collapsed onto Taeyong. He lay still for a few moments and Doyoung could almost see his face. Fortunately he didn't look towards Doyoung when he got up to dispose of the condom. He shortly returned to the bed to cuddle Taeyong and Doyoung wondered how long he was going to stay there. What if it was all night?

They were softly speaking to each other and Doyoung couldn't make out their words. At last Johnny sat up and rubbed Taeyong's shoulder.

"Good night. I'll see you again soon."

Taeyong sat up and they shared a long kiss. They squeezed hands then separated.

When Johnny had finally gone, Doyoung hoped that Taeyong might go out too, at least to the toilet so that would give him a chance to escape. But he just put on a hoodie and sat on the bed, reading his phone.

Doyoung's groin was aching from the arousal that he had been trying to suppress. He wanted to let it out so bad.

Taeyong stayed put. When at last he had finished reading his phone he put it down with a deep sigh.

"Okay Doyoung," he said. "You can come out now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter with dotae. The first chapter can stand alone, but people who want to know what happens next can read this too!

Doyoung had organised to meet his classmates the next morning in the café, to work on a music theory assignment. He arrived late to the meeting.

Jung Jaehyun, his classmate, mockingly looked at his watch as Doyoung sat down. "Well, for the first time in history, Kim Doyoung is late to a meeting."

Doyoung fumbled to get his notebook out of his bag. "Sorry guys. I overslept."

Jaehyun winked at him. "You look like you had a big night."

Doyoung could feel himself going red. "I already told you guys, I was going to stay up in the 24 hour library, to work on the assignment."

"This assignment?" Jaehyun reached over to open Doyoung's notebook to reveal it was empty. "Ha! Where is the work?"

"Okay, you got me." Doyoung sighed in defeat. "I didn't go to the library. I was up doing... something else."

His friends clapped and laughed. Doyoung angrily made them hush, but secretly he felt a little proud.

 

Johnny entered the café about half an hour later, to speak to the manager about using the piano. Doyoung hid his face behind his book so that Johnny wouldn't see him.

Jaehyun also noticed Johnny come in, but thankfully didn't call him over for a chat. He said to Doyoung, "I bumped into Johnny the other day and we talked about doing a song together at the next jazz night. I told him you'd be interested too."

"Me? Why did you say that?"

"Well, aren't you? I thought you liked Johnny."

"I never said that!"

"So you don't like him?"

Doyoung watched Johnny chatting to the café owner, smiling and laughing kindly, and he thought that he probably hated Johnny.

"I don't care. I'll do the jazz night. Whatever."

He noticed that Taeyong was standing outside the café, looking at his phone as he waited for Johnny. When Johnny came out, they walked away together side by side. Doyoung felt his chest clench with pain. Was Taeyong going to tell Johnny about what had happened? That Doyoung had seen them together? And if he did, would he tell him about what had come after?

 

Doyoung replayed the scene in his mind. It now seemed like something from an embarrassing dream, getting caught under the bed and then being asked to come out, feeling ashamed and aroused. Taeyong had looked Doyoung up and down slowly, and his eyes came to rest on the large tent in his skinny track pants. Doyoung was mortified, but if anything that only made him harder.

"It's not what it looks like," he said. "I didn't mean to go under there... I was taken by surprise... I wanted to come out but you were already in here and I..."

Taeyong didn't even seem to be listening. He stepped off his bed, and came closer, still staring at the tent. He said, "It's always the quiet and nerdy ones, who turn out to be the biggest perverts."

"I'm sorry, I swear..."

"Should I punish you?"

"Yes. Wait - _huh?_ "

Now he could see it - Taeyong was aroused too. Perhaps he was still turned on from the encounter with his boyfriend, and he hadn't been fully satisfied. He reached out and with one hand and pulled at the string of Doyoung's pants. Doyoung quickly complied, untying and pulling them off, his hardness finally free.

"No underwear?" Taeyong said. "You _are_ a pervert."

"Uh... I just find it more comfortable."

"Because you're so big?"

Doyoung had never considered himself a pervert. He had always been more focused on studying than dating, and he was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. He was brought harshly back into reality when Taeyong gave his dick a sharp slap.

"Lie down."

Doyoung lay down on his own bed, facing up. Taeyong removed his hoodie and returned with gifts for Doyoung, a condom and a bottle. Doyoung suppressed a moan as Taeyong started to touch his sensitive dick.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw your bag and phone as soon as I came in. It was very suspicious to me."

He realised that if Taeyong had known all along that he was under the bed, then he had gone down on all fours on purpose, to reveal himself. This thought electrified him as Taeyong took his slicked up erection and lowered himself onto it. He was soft and stretched by Johnny, but he still fit tightly around Doyoung, Eyes closed, mouth half-open, he rocked himself on it, fisting his own dick in one hand as if desperately chasing release.

Doyoung was spellbound as his body became little more than Taeyong's puppet. And Taeyong had transformed above him - once his cold roommate, then a source of sexual curiosity, and now like some demi-god, dragging him out of innocence and into a new world.

Taeyong had found his best spot. He groaned. "How are you so big?"

Somehow this was just enough to push Doyoung out of his passive stupor. He pushed Taeyong off, causing him to cry out in a whimper, then reversed their positions, entering Taeyong with a sloppy thrust. If Taeyong was mad about his loss of control, he didn't show it. He groaned again. "Fuck me harder you crazy _pervert!_ "

Doyoung wrapped a hand around Taeyong's dick, and repeated the same fevered motion Taeyong had used on himself. Now weak and overly stimulated, Taeyong curved his back in ecstasy beneath him, while Doyoung triumphantly pushed him to completion, giving him the satisfaction that Johnny had been unable to fully provide. _He's mine now,_ he thought as those muscles tightened around him in a final spasm of pleasure.

Panting, he sunk down and joined their lips together. Taeyong pushed him away with a limp hand, and Doyoung felt embarrassed for acting too cheesy. But it was his first time and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it.

He went to the bathroom to wash up and when he got back, Taeyong was still naked, now sleeping, in his bed. He shrugged off the last of his clothes and slipped in beside him.

 

Doyoung became shy around Taeyong after that night. Taeyong treated him much the same, although every now and then he would throw him the occasional suggestive look, lingering as he undressed. Doyoung was too embarrassed to respond to it. Taeyong had really mistaken him for being a kinky pervert, when in reality his heart was pure - as were his feelings for Taeyong. As much as he would like to have sex with him again, he also caught himself fantasising about taking him out on a date, or just holding his hand.

At night he vividly remembered the softness of his touch, the perfumed scent of his hair and he hugged his pillow with misery as he thought of Johnny being the one to claim these pleasures.

His jealously towards Johnny was increasing every day. Unfortunately he was also forced to spend time with him since Jaehyun had signed them up for a group performance.

Johnny seemed quite enthusiastic about the collaboration. "Doyoung plays flute," Jaehyun told him and he beamed.

"That's great!"

"I'm only in second year though."

"Jaehyun told me you're really good."

Doyoung sighed. Well, he had to admit it...

They went to the café to book a time slot for the next jazz night. Afterwards, Doyoung started to walk back to his room, but Johnny insisted on walking with him.

"You're Taeyong's roommate, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

Johnny blushed a shade of pink that was rather becoming. "I take it you know about us then..."

"You're his boyfriend. I know."

"Ah... not exactly. That's the thing." He kept looking around as he spoke and flexing his fingers. "It's not official, we just sleep together sometimes. But I guess I'd like to make it official. I'm gonna be moving back to the US for a while, but I want him to know that I'm serious about having a relationship with him."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"It's a bit cheesy... I've written a composition and I want to perform it at jazz night. But uh... it's not very impressive. I'm not much of a composer - he's always been better than me - but I've gotta try something he would consider meaningful. I was hoping you'd play it with me, so if you have any feedback on it, I'm open to hearing it. I've heard you're a pretty good musician yourself."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Doyoung's head was spinning. Had he just agreed to help his rival with a love serenade? But he was also uplifted by the revelation that Johnny and Taeyong were not an official couple - there might be a chance for him after all.

 

Doyoung's hope for a chance to become Taeyong's boyfriend fluttered away as the days passed. After rehearsing the song with Johnny, he had to admit that it was actually really good and Taeyong would have to be flattered to receive a gesture from such a talented musician. Not to mention that Johnny was also kind hearted, funny, handsome and tall... Doyoung had no choice but to concede defeat to him.

Still, try as he might, he could not purge the memory of his night with Taeyong. As he was reading in bed before going to sleep, his mind wandered away from the page and onto the warmth of Taeyong's body, his moans of pleasure, his lustful gaze. He slipped a hand beneath the blanket to stroke himself, moving it back quickly when Taeyong came into the room.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Taeyong smile.

 

On jazz night, Doyoung got ready in his room. He put on dress pants, a shirt and tie. Taeyong saw him fumbling with the tie, so he went over to fix it for him. Doyoung blushed at the feeling of Taeyong's hands so close to his throat, and he trembled when Taeyong smoothed down his shirt.

"Johnny's performing a song for me tonight," he said casually.

"I know. I'm performing it with him."

"Yes, he said you were good."

Doyoung cleared his throat to calm himself. "He told me he wants to ask you to go out with him officially."

Taeyong nodded. "I know. He's already asked me."

"What did you say?"

Taeyong didn't reply. He walked around the room, looking for his bag. "Johnny's family is quite wealthy, did you know that? He's going back to America soon. I've always wanted to go to America..." He picked up his phone. "I suppose we better leave now."

 

Doyoung was a bit nervous for the performance. Everyone at the café already knew that Johnny was a legend, and Jaehyun had played bass a few times at jazz nights already - but this would be Doyoung's first time.

As their turn came to take the stage, he tried to focus on getting his flute out of its case and getting into position. After the first song he felt better. His improv went well and the audience seemed to be having fun. He didn't feel nervous again until they reached the set that Johnny had written for Taeyong - then, against his better judgement, he looked into the crowd for Taeyong. When he saw him his heart fluttered. He expected that Taeyong would be gazing at Johnny with loving admiration, but Taeyong was looking at _him_. His gaze was dark and fiery, full of excitement and curiosity, or at least so it seemed to Doyoung.

Doyoung locked eyes with him as he raised the flute to his lips. They maintained eye contact for the whole performance. The rest of the room seemed to vanish and now Doyoung felt as though this was _his_ serenade for Taeyong, _his_ great gesture of desire. His blood was pumping loudly in his ears and he could feel his cock thickening against the silky material of the dress pants. He was so deep in the performance he didn't think to feel embarrassed about it. That, like the song, would be another tribute to Taeyong. However, as soon as the set was finished, he turned around to check and quickly adjust himself. He didn't think it was too noticeable.

Later, Doyoung wondered if Johnny had noticed that Taeyong wasn't watching him during the performance. He seemed cheerful, so perhaps he had been too focused on the piano to notice.

After their sets they joined Taeyong at a table. Johnny sat opposite to Taeyong, so Doyoung sat next to him. Jaehyun was talking excitedly, but he hushed as soon as the next performance started.

The café was dark, just a spotlight on the piano. Doyoung's blood was still pumping in his ears, but thankfully his arousal had passed. He discreetly stood up to go to the bathroom, aware that he had been holding his bladder for most of the performance.

After relieving himself, he took a few deep breaths and splashed his face with cold water from the sink. He was accustomed to being around Taeyong, they shared a room every night, but he felt like he could hardly bear just sitting next to him tonight. Something about the time and place - the music, the darkness - he could easily see himself doing something foolish. He took another deep breath and returned to his seat.

Doyoung soon found himself immersed in the music. There were a variety of performers, and some he'd never heard before. Just when he thought he would be able to enjoy the rest of the night in peace, he felt Taeyong's knee brush against his. Not long after he felt the soft touch of Taeyong's hand. Taeyong had dusted himself and touched Doyoung by accident, but his touch lingered for a second or two. Doyoung's dick sprung back to hardness.

He hoped this time he could go safely unnoticed, but Taeyong turned to glance at his crotch and then stared at it with an open mouth.

Doyoung looked down too and realised, with horror, that he had forgotten to button his fly when he finished in the bathroom. The head of his cock poked out, and from the way he was sitting, it really looked as though he was purposely trying to expose himself to Taeyong.

"Fuck." He quickly grabbed a napkin to cover his lap, then popped his boner back in his pants and did up the buttons. Taeyong had gone back to watching the stage, but Doyoung's cheeks burned with humiliation for the rest of the night.

As they left, Johnny and Taeyong walked ahead together and Doyoung hung back to talk to Jaehyun.

"I think we went well," Jaehyun said. "I heard someone say it was the best set of the night. We'll make it to the school band this term for sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Doyoung stopped listening when he looked ahead and saw that Taeyong and Johnny were holding each other in a tight embrace. They parted with a lingering hand hold.

Feeling morose, Doyoung made excuses to keep chatting to Jaehyun for longer, but Jaehyun eventually apologised because he had to get back to his room before the building curfew. Doyoung walked down the moonlit path to his own building. He hoped that Taeyong might have already gone to bed, so they could easily avoid any interaction.

 

When he opened the door, Taeyong was sitting on the bed, fully dressed. He immediately stood up and marched over to Doyoung. With both hands he pulled Doyoung's head towards his and kissed him on the lips. Doyoung was stunned, but naturally he began to kiss back, his hands eventually finding a place on Taeyong's hips. After they had kissed for about a minute, Taeyong pulled back and slapped Doyoung across the cheek.

"You crazy pervert," he said. "That's for flashing your dick at me in public!"

Doyoung was already hard again from the kiss. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough so that his cock was fully exposed. Taeyong reached out to touch it gently.

"You know just what I wanted."

"I'm crazy about you," Doyoung murmured weakly. That was all he could say.

Doyoung reached out to kiss him again and Taeyong strengthened his grip on Doyoung's cock. The sensation was overwhelming to him, and after a few pumps he released his seed into Taeyong's hand.

"You were so horny," Taeyong said as he casually wiped his hand with a tissue. "Did you have an erection during your performance?"

"It's because you were looking at me."

"I thought I noticed it. But it looks like you get hard easily."

He nodded towards Doyoung's cock which was stiffening again even after being spent. He wasn't usually this horny, but he didn't feel he needed to explain that to Taeyong, since to Taeyong the idea of him being depraved seemed to only make him more excited. He undressed himself fully and Taeyong did the same. They lay down together on Taeyong's bed, their erections rubbing against each other as they kissed and touched.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since I first saw you with Johnny," Doyoung said shyly. "The sight was beautiful to me."

Taeyong kissed his mouth again, deeply. He seemed to like hearing these things.

Doyoung pulled himself up onto his elbow. "But what happened between you and Johnny? What did you tell him?"

"I told him we should stick to seeing other people. He's going back to America, and for a while I thought I wanted to go with him, but I realised it was only because I wanted to go there myself, not because I wanted to be with him. I thought it was better not to take advantage of him. But don't get me wrong, I still have feelings for him." He paused as he circled a finger around Doyoung's chest. "The thing about Johnny is that he's so nice. But I like dirty boys."

"You mean a pervert like me?"

Taeyong leaned in closer. "Do you even need to ask?"

They stayed up making love for hours, slowly, as Doyoung took his time to learn Taeyong's body and what he liked. He got to watch Taeyong give a blow job again, but it was even better from this angle. Taeyong could be teasing, but he liked it when Doyoung was firm and took the lead. Though he was inexperienced, he did his best to please his lover.


End file.
